At the Gates
by Yukamatsu
Summary: Kemana orang hidup yang kemudian mati ? Kemana orang orang mati itu akan pergi? Akan apa mereka setelah itu? Apa benar surga dan neraka itu ada? Warnings: Hint!Shonen-ai, Humor!Fail, Drama, Typos, AU, OOC, Alur Kecepatan, GaJe, Ending Maksa, Banget etc. Dont like dont read. Devil!Jean Angel!Armin Oneshot


Kemana orang hidup yang kemudian mati?

Kemana orang orang mati itu akan pergi?

Akan apa mereka setelah itu?

Apa benar surga dan neraka itu ada?

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin and related characters are copyright to Isayama Hajime.

Warnings: Hint!Shonen-ai, Humor!Fail, Drama, Typos, AU, OOC, Alur Kecepatan, GaJe, Ending Maksa, Banget etc.

Dont like dont read

Yukamatsu

.

.

.

Dia meninggal diumurnya yang baru 15 tahun. Penyakit langka mewabah saat dia hidup dijamannya dulu. Tak ada obat dan tak dapat dicegah. Dia anak baik yang sayangnya pergi terlalu cepat dan sekarang disinilah dia berada. Sebagai penjaga pintu gerbang menuju surga.

Armin si malaikat. Menjaga gerbang putih terang dengan hawa dingin nan sejuk. Sosoknya memiliki mata biru yang dapat memberi keteduhan kepada siapa saja yang datang kehadapannya. Seseorang yang dihadapkan kepada surga bisa-bisa memilih untuk bertahan di depan gerbang dari pada masuk, jika saja tak ada Jean si iblis yang menegur."Selamat datang!" Armin tersenyum pada satu lagi orang yang datang hari ini yang artinya didunia nyatanya sana dia telah mati.

Orang itu menatap Armin lalu memandang sekeliling. Dalam diam Armin bisa melihat orang itu sedang shock sembari kebingungan.

"Ini... dimana?" Tanyanya.

Armin tersenyum. "Ini? Ini surga~"

"Eh? Ha?!" Nadanya tak percaya.

Reaksi yang sudah biasa Armin lihat sebelumnya. Setelah ini orang itu pasti akan menanyakan tentang status kehidupannya. Apa dia sudah mati? Begitu kurang lebih.

"Aku, sudah mati?" Dan seratus untuk Armin. Dugaannya tak pernah salah. Dia mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa?" Orang itu tiba-tiba ngotot tak percaya.

"Aku tak tau, kau yang beritau aku." Armin yang sebelumnya duduk akhirnya berdiri. Berjalan mendekati orang itu perlahan. "Pertama-tama beritau aku namamu." Armin juga membawa sebuah notes dengan tangan kanannya.

"Namaku, Connie. Connie..." Orang itu tampak berpikir sejenak. "Aku lupa nama belakangku."

"Tak apa, disini aku hanya butuh nama depanmu." Armin segera menuliskan apa yang dia dengar pada notesnya.

"Jadi, bisa dijelaskan kenapa kau bisa disini?"

"Aku tak begitu ingat, aku sedang bermain bola dengan teman-temanku. Bola yang kutendang keluar dari lapangan dan terlempar kejalan raya. Aku mengambilnya... Lalu aku disini." Katanya mengingat-ingat. Armin mengangguk ngerti dan menulis lagi.

"A-ano, jika ini surga jadi apa kau malaikat?" Connie bertanya penasaran. Orang didepannya ini sama bentuknya dengan manusia. Bedanya hanya, dia terlihat lebih terang, berkilau dan berseri-seri.

Armin mengalihkan sebentar pandangannya pada Connie lalu menulis lagi. "Kau bisa memanggilku Armin. Aku dulunya juga manusia sepertimu. Tapi itu dulu sekali." Jelasnya.

Armin menutup notesnya dan menghadap Connie. "Aku malaikat yang menjaga gerbang ini."

"Kalau kau malaikat, mana sayapmu? Lalu lingkaran diatas kepalamu?" Armin tersenyum menahan tawanya.

"Didunia masih eksis ya tampilan malaikat seperti itu? Aku tak punya lingkaran diatas kepala tapi aku punya sayap, hanya sebelah."

"Hanya sebelah?" Armin mengangguk.

"Malaikat penjaga sepertiku hanya memiliki sayap sebelah kanan." Terangnya. Wajah Connie mulai dihiasi tanda tanya dimana-mana. Dia sama sekali tak mengerti.

Armin membalik badannya dan memamerkan satu sayap kanannya pada Connie. Merentangkannya lebar. Mata Connie juga ikut melebar, takjub. Memang benar hanya satu dan itu sebelah kanan. Dan lagi itu sayap sungguhan. Itu menempel dipunggung Armin asli.

"Percaya?" Connie mengangguk cepat tanpa ragu.

"Nah, Connie. Mari kita lanjutkan. Aku harus menguji apa kau pantas masuk kesini atau tidak."

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Jika aku tidak bisa masuk kesini jadi aku harus ke..." berpikir sejenak. "Jangan bilang..."

Armin mengangguk. "Ya, ke neraka."

"Ti-TIDAK!" Connie histeris. Armin kaget.

"A-aa, Connie. Tenangkan dirimu. Neraka tak seburuk yang kau kira." Armin sendiri sebenarnya tak yakin dengan kata-katanya. "Lagi pula kau kan belum tentu masuk kesana." Sambungnya.

"Aku bukan anak yang nakal selama hidupku. Aku anak yang baik, walau terkadang aku berbohong pada ibuku demi uang jajan. Tapi tetap saja itu bukan hal yang bisa menyeretku masuk ke neraka kan?" Katanya melas.

"Kau berbohong pada ibumu, itu bahkan lebih dari cukup untuk mengirimkanmu ke neraka." Ungkap Armin spontan apa adanya. Connie stres berat.

"Maaf, tapi sebelumnya kita harus menunggu Jean kembali terlebih dulu."

"Jean?"

"Penjaga gerbang neraka. Dia meninggal diumurnya yang ke 15 karena dikeroyok. Dia preman kalau tak salah."

Tiba-tiba saja Connie merasa dirinya sedang tertidur dan bermimpi tentang hal-hal konyol. Ini konyol. Tapi ini sungguhan! Argh.

"Nah, Armin. Jadi apa aku akan masuk neraka? Kau tau, karena membohongi ibuku tadi." Armin tertawa pelan.

"Kau terlalu memikirkannya. Tenang saja. Kau hanya berbohong untuk kebaikanmu kan, ya mungkin itu tak apa."

"Christa!" Terdengar suara orang berteriak dan menggema kearah mereka.

"Apa?"

"Hah? Apanya?"

"Kau memanggilku?"

"Tidak, itu bukan aku. Lagi pula aku tau namamu itu Connie bukan Christa."

"Jadi itu siapa? Apa disini juga ada hantunya?" Connie mulai mepet-mepet ke Armin. Armin menepuk kepala Connie yang lebih pendek perlahan.

"Disini tak ada hantu. Kurasa itu calon penghuni baru." Connie masih mepet dan menjelajahkan pandangannya mencari.

"DISANA! Ada bayangan disana Armin! Aku melihatnya!" Connie parno luar biasa.

"Ya, aku juga lihat." Jawabnya biasa.

"Christa? Kau kah itu?" Orang itu berlari mendekat.

"DIA KEMARI! AAA!"

"Connie sudah kubilang disini tak ada hantu. Kalaupun ada berarti kau juga sejenisnya, kau kan sudah mat—"

'Greb!'

Armin langsung dipeluk erat-erat oleh yang tadi berlari kearah mereka. Connie sendiri sudah terpukul mundur oleh orang ini tadi. Christa? Orang ini terus menerus menyebutkan nama itu seperti mantra.

"Dia manusia?"

"Aku kan sudah bilang." Armin melirik pada Connie yang meneliti orang itu. "A-ano. Tolong lepaskan. Kau kenapa?" Armin menepuk pundak orang itu menenangkan. Sekaligus heran.

"Kupikir kita tidak akan bertemu lagi." Orang itu tak menjawab dan malah memeluk Armin makin erat.

"Hentikan itu!" Hawa disekitar mereka berubah panas dan tubuh orang yang tadinya memeluk Armin tertarik lepas. "Lihat baik-baik. Itu bukan orang yang kau cari." Jean muncul dan menunjuk Armin.

"Ymir? Kenapa kau disini?" Seorang gadis kecil berdiri disebelah Jean dan menatap orang yang dipanggil Ymir bingung.

"Christa?"

"Ya?" Gadis itu menyahut. Namanya Christa. Itu dia orang yang dicari Ymir.

"Lalu itu?"

"Makanya kubilang lihat baik-baik!" Ulang Jean.

"Tunggu-tunggu dulu. Sebenarnya ada apa disini. Kenapa tiba-tiba ramai begini? Aku sedang bermimpi atau apa?" Connie menengahi, dia langsung ketengah pusaran orang yang ada. Menengahi dalam arti yang sesungguhnya.

"Ck! Ini bukan mimpi. Ini kenyataan, dan kalian semua sudah mati!" Jean menekankan tiap-tiap perkataannya ketus.

"Aku sudah mati? Pantas saja aku tidak merasakan sakit~ Aku juga bisa berjalan~!" itu Christa, kesenangan saat tau dia telah meninggal. "Tapi… Ymir? Kau, kenapa ada disini?"

"Itu yang akan kita bahas sekarang." Jean memotong saat Ymir ingin menjawab. "Silahkan duduk disana dan tunggu penghakiman mu." Jean menunjuk bangku kayu panjang yang tiba-tiba saja ada disana.

"Kau bisa sihir?" Connie takjub.

"Bodoh! Aku iblis, ini wilayahku. Apa yang ku mau disini itu mutlak!"

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kau sediakan kami makan dan minum? Aku lapar." Pinta Connie tak tau diri. Mungkin dia lupa posisinya yang sebenarnya sudah mati.

Jean hampir-hampir menarik kerah baju Connie kalau tak dihalangi Armin.

"Sudah, sekarang kau bisa duduk. Dan selamat menikmati." Armin tersenyum.

Connie berbalik cepat dan melihat didepan bangku panjangnya sekarang terdapat meja dengan tiga gelas jus labu dan roti yang bertumpuk diatasnya.

"Surga memang tempat mu Armin." Connie memamerkan giginya pada Armin. Senyum pasta gigi.

"Terima kasih." Balas Armin.

"Tunggu sampai kau ku seret ke neraka." Jean mencibir tak senang.

"Jangan menilai secara subjektif, Jean." Armin menyahut. "Jadi, Cuma segini untuk hari ini?"

"Masih ada, dibelakang mereka." Diakhir kalimatnya satu persatu orang mulai muncul dibelakang Connie, Ymir dan Christa. Ada Sembilan orang lagi disana yang harus dihakimi hari ini.

"Baik, ayo mulai."

.

.

.

"Selamat datang dialam baka. Disini aku selaku iblis penjaga gerbang Neraka akan melakukan penghakiman kepada kalian semua. Aku yang akan menentukan apa kalian pantas masuk neraka atau tidak. Aku menghitung semua kesalahan kalian didunia dan menjumlahkannya dengan dosa-dosa yang kalian perbuat. Hasilnya akan menjadi level panas mana yang akan kalian tempati di dalam sa—"

Perkataan Jean terjeda sebentar karena ada seorang gadis ponytail yang mengangkat tangannya. Menginterupsi.

"Ada apa?" Jean bertanya terganggu.

"Kenapa hanya yang paling depan yang memiliki meja dan mendapatkan makan dan minum?" Tanya gadis itu.

"Kau?" Jean membaca catatan ditangannya. " Sasha, itu namamu?" Gadis itu, Sasha mengangguk. "Kau masih bertanya tentang meja, makan dan minum dihari penghakimanmu?"

"Hari apapun itu, yang pastinya aku tidak terima dengan perlakuan yang pilih kasih begini." Katanya masa bodo. Jean geram.

"Ah! Maaf untuk itu. Kami tidak bermaksud untuk pilih kasih tentu saja." Armin buka suara. Dan Masing masing barisan sekarang sudah memiliki meja dengan makanan serta minuman diatasnya.

"Ck! Aku tak mau minum ini. Berikan aku secangkir kopi sekarang." Satu orang lagi membuka suara untuk komplen. Armin tersenyum sumbang sebentar dan mengabulkannya.

"Aku juga! Aku juga! Aku ingin kopi." Seorang lagi mengajukan request, kali ini seorang wanita berkaca mata. Dia mengacungkan tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

Jean menatap benci satu lagi orang yang mengganggu penghakimannya. "kami disini untuk menghakimi kalian! Bukan untuk menjadi pelayan. Sekarang turunkan tangan mu dan dengarkan aku!" Bentaknya.

"Berapa umurmu bocah! Berani sekali kau berteriak padaku?" Orang pertama yang meminta kopi tadi memincing pada Jean. Darah Jean sudah mendidih diubun-ubunnya sekarang.

"Kami memohon maaf untuk ketidaksopanan kami." Armin memegang belakang kepala Jean dan membawanya menunduk bersamanya. Permintaan maaf.

"Armin?! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Meminta maaf. Kau tidak seharusnya marah-marah. Biar aku yang bertanya pada mereka." Armin kemudian mendorong mundur Jean dan menghadap peserta penghakiman hari ini.

"Aku akan mulai dari bangku yang terdepan. Connie, Ymir dan Christa." Jeda sebentar. "Connie, kau mati karena tertabrak truck saat mengambil bola. Umurmu 15 tahun dan ya, kurasa kau masuk Surga."

"Tunggu dulu! Dia suka berbohong pada semua orang terlebih pada ibunya! Neraka!"

Palu dicatuk oleh Jean dan sah sudah Connie sebagai penghuni neraka. Connie beku ditempat. Penghakiman macam apa ini? Kira-kira begitulah arti wajah bodohnya sekarang ini.

"Ymir, umurmu 70 tahun?" Armin kaget.

"Benarkah?!" Christa menjerit tak kalah kaget.

"Ah! Maaf salah, 17. Langsung saja. Kau mati bunuh diri karena ingin menyusul Christa?"

"Ymir?! Apa itu benar?!" Christa menjerit lagi.

"Neraka!" Palu dicatuk dan sah! Ymir berdecak sebal sambil menenangkan Christa.

"Krista, kau berumur 15 tahun dan meninggal karena sakit. Ah! Sama sepertiku." Armin bernostalgia.

"Kau disurga!" Jean mencatuk palunya.

Penghakiman bangku pertama selesai.

"Lalu barisan belakang, Annie, Reiner dan Berthold. Kalian bertiga mati tenggelam bersama?"

"Pffft!" Suara tawa tertahan muncul dari bangku barisan paling belakang.

"Apa menurutmu itu lucu?" Gadis pirang bernama Annie menoleh dan menatap tiga orang dibangku paling belakang tanpa terkecuali.

"Kalau Eren tertawa, itu berarti lucu." Sahut gadis berambut hitam. Mikasa namanya.

"Baik-baik, mohon tenang semua. Akan ku lanjutkan—"

"Neraka, Neraka, Neraka!" dan kemudian palu pun diketuk tiga kali.

"Jean?"

"Kau terjun kesungai karena tidak ingin hidup karena terus diejek." Tunjuknya pada Annie.

"dan kau berniat menolong tapi sebelumnya sempat memukuli orang-orang yang membully-nya." Kali ini pada Reiner.

"Lalu kau, kau tidak bisa berenang tapi berniat menolong mereka. Kau juga selalu membantu Reiner ini melakukan apapun bahkan yang tak baik sekalipun." Katanya pada Berthold.

"hukuman kalian, pukul rata. Neraka!"

Armin cengo ditempat. Jean gampang sekali merekrut anak buah. Maksudnya, menempatkan harus masuk mana mereka-mereka ini.

"Aku lanjutkan—"

"Kalian yang selanjutnya, perkenalkan dan jelaskan kematian kalian sendiri." Jean memotong perkataan Armin.

"Jean?"

"Duduk dan dengarkan Armin. Kau terlalu memanjakan mereka!"

"Baiklah, aku mulai." Seorang anak lelaki berdiri dari bangkunya. "Namaku Marco. Aku pikir aku meninggal karena diterkam hewan buas dihutan saat sedang melakukan penelitian."

"Surga!" Jean mengetuk palunya langsung. "selanjutnya kau, chibi!" katanya pada seseorang yang pendek kedua setelah Connie.

"namanya Rivaille, dia mati karena ledakan dilaboratoriumku." Si kacamata menjawab pertanyaan Jean langsung. Sementara yang ditanya hanya menyeruput kopinya khidmat.

"Aku juga mati karena ledakan dilaboratoriumku. Aku rasa tubuh kami hancur dan berceceran disana. Arrgghh! Seandainya aku bisa melihatnya sekarang ini!" Orang yang bernama Hanji ini menerangkannya dengan ekspresi kelewat excited.

"seorang psikopat, Neraka! Dan kau chibi, …" Jean berpikir sebentar. "Surga!" palu pun dicatuk dua kali.

"Jean?" panggil Armin. "Kau yakin orang itu masuk surga?" Entah kenapa Armin tak yakin.

"Kau di surga dalam masa percobaan." Sambung Jean lagi.

"Lanjut!"

"Aku?" seorang gadis dengan remah-remah roti disudut bibirnya menunjuk diri sendiri. Itu gadis bernama Sasha tadi.

Jean mendengus. "Siapa pun diantara kalian bertiga."

"Baik, biar aku mulai." Sasha berdiri dari bangkunya. "namaku Sasha dan aku mati karena keracunan makanan."

"Tak heran. Surga!"

"Yeah!" suara palu Jean di iringi teriakan Sasha. "Apa aku bisa masuk kesana sekarang? Aku ingin tau makanan apa saja yang ada disana." Katanya. Jean melotot dan Sasha kembali duduk.

"Selanjutnya."

"Mikasa, aku mati karena menolong Eren yang hampir terbunuh." Gadis berambut hitam itu bersuara.

"Biar kutebak, kau mencoba menolongnya lalu terbunuh dan orang yang tolong berakhir juga dengan terbunuh. Konyol sekali." Dari bangku kedua terdengar si gadis pirang berkata sinis.

"Silahkan tertawa kalau menurutmu itu konyol!"

"Cukup kalian berdua." Jean menyela. "dan kau tolong jangan buat keributan." Katanya pada Annie.

"Kau yang bernama Eren? Dari wajahmu saja aku bisa melihat kalau kau seorang pemberontak. Neraka!"

"HEEE?!"

"dan kau mencoba menolongnya. Surga!"

"aku akan pergi kemana pun Eren pergi. Dan aku akan ikut dengannya ke neraka."

"Oi! Mikasa? Kau bahkan mengikutiku sampai ke neraka! Yang benar saja!"

"Eren, kau tidak boleh jauh-jauh dariku."

"Tunggu! Tunggu dulu, tempatmu itu disurga." Cegah Jean.

"Aku tak peduli. Aku akan pergi kemana Eren pergi."

"Kalau begitu bertukar saja denganku! Kau bisa mengambil tempat ku dineraka dan aku menempati tempatmu di surga!" Connie sampai-sampai berdiri diatas bangkunya biar Mikasa melihatnya.

Jean menghela nafas sekali sebelum akhirnya meledak. Hawa disekitaran mereka menjadi panas secara tiba-tiba dengan Jean yang entah dari mana dapatnya sudah memegang sebuah garpu rumput disana, semacam senjata ala-ala iblis. Tak lupa sayap hitam yang terbentang dibalik punggungnya, tapi hanya sebelah kiri.

"Kalian, kubilang tunggu dulu!"

Hening…

Focus mata terpusatkan pada Jean sekarang. Kecuali Connie semua yang ada disana menatap sayap kiri Jean penuh tanya. Hanya sebelah? Begitulah maksud tatapan mereka itu.

"Keputusanku adalah mutlak. Aku tak kan membuat pengecualian untuk siapa pun. Yang tidak bersalah tidak akan masuk kedalam neraka." Jean menunjuk Mikasa dengan garpunya. "dan yang bersalah, tak kan bisa masuk kesurga." Kali ini Jean menunjuk Connie.

Dan palu pun dicatuk dua kali.

.

.

.

Penghakiman hari itu kemudian ditutup. Jean stres mendadak. Sepanjang perjalanan karirnya sebagai iblis baru mereka-mereka ini orang mati tak tau diri.

Surga dan neraka disini sebenarnya seperti penjara jika didunia nyata. Ditentukan oleh waktu berapa lama orang-orang itu akan ditahan didalam sana. Jika waktunya telah habis mereka akan dikirim untuk reinkarnasi kembali kedunia dalam form yang baru.

Perbedaan spesifiknya ada dipelayanan. Surga mungkin bisa dikatakan sebagai penjara kelas satu. Apapun keinginannya, tak ada yang mustahil bagi mereka. Lagi pula mereka yang masuk kesana adalah orang-orang baik yang sudah diseleksi. Permintaan mereka tidak neko-neko.

Lalu Neraka, sebut saja penjara tanpa pelayanan dimana hukum rimba berlaku didalamnya. Bedanya dosanya yang terbanyaklah sebagai raja. Jean memimpin untuk sementara. Siapa yang tau jika ada orang yang dapat melampauinya.

Hitam dan putih. Panas dan dingin. Jahat dan baik. Kiri dan kanan. Jean dan Armin. Mereka merupakan simbol. Sayap mereka buktinya.

Intinya mereka harus bersama agar simbol itu sempurna. Itu tanggung jawab hingga nanti tiba saatnya...

.

.

.

End

.

.

.


End file.
